


【KK】原来是魅魔啊05

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 09:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15140111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【KK】原来是魅魔啊05

 

 

极西方，舒俱来岛。

 

深红色的巨龙从天而降，落到某座山山脚下一个巨大的洞口前，甩甩身上的水，化为人形，走进山洞踩上了传送魔法阵。

 

这个传送法阵的接收点设在这座山中的某处，魔法操控山石和泥土造出一大片地面平整的山崖，空地上建起了一座三层小别墅，砗磲郡建筑风格明显，不知道的还以为这里是某个魔导师的隐居之所。

 

房子面对着广阔的咆哮海，从大露台那里就能将海上的奇观尽收眼底。

 

舒俱来岛和沙弗莱岛被称作“巨龙双岛”，几乎所有的巨龙都定居于此。这两座岛的上空以及方圆两公里的海面上方，碧蓝色的天空如洗，漂浮着洁白的云朵。再往东的海面上，则是乌云滚动，大雨倾盆，巨浪滔天，怒吼着的海面似乎有吞噬一切的架势。

 

这片隔开无尽海诸岛和巨龙双岛的海面，因此得名“咆哮海”。

 

没有任何船只可以在这样的暴风雨中安然无恙地穿过，只有成年巨龙可以飞上无风无雨的高空，绕过这无休无止一整年都在下暴雨的海域。

 

所有巨龙都是飞在积雨云上方回到巨龙双岛的，只有一个家伙除外。

 

踩在门口的地垫上，看见滴落下来的水珠，樱井翔收回了即将握上门把的手，施了个咒语蒸干身上的雨水。

 

好险好险，之前忘记烘干衣服就进了屋，水把松本润新铺的地毯染湿了一大块，恼火不已的爱人让他睡了一个星期的书房，还让他自己解决一日三餐。

 

樱井翔记忆犹新，生气的润实在太可怕了！

 

惹毛对方一次就足够人记一辈子，睡书房倒是没什么，主要是自己解决一日三餐，在吃了自己做的早饭差点没被毒死之后，樱井翔也不敢去别人家蹭饭，因为在家饭就要一起吃是松本润定下的规矩。

 

所以，每顿饭，面对着松本润色香味俱全的伙食，樱井翔都哀怨不已。

 

他吃了一个星期的生食。

 

瓜果蔬菜还好，但巨龙是对肉食需求非常大的一种生物，每天都要吃，顿顿生鱼什么的，虽然这个种族最开始就是以鱼类和海中的妖兽为食的智慧物种，但是自从被无尽海诸岛和松本润养刁了胃和舌头之后，对于樱井翔来说，生肉就变得难以下咽了。

 

带着腥味的鱼什么的简直不能忍。

 

能作为料理生食的鱼类本来就只有那么两三种，七天只吃这两三种鱼，这次风波过去，后来很长一段时间，樱井翔见了这几种鱼就犯恶心。

 

从此以后，“进屋前要把自己弄干”成为了樱井翔的一条铁律。

 

推门进屋，空荡荡没有人。樱井翔轻车熟路地来到后院，松本润果然在后院里侍弄盆栽。

 

他一直不明白，好好的樱树松树浊叶梧桐骨灵巨木，为什么非要把它们变小种在花盆里呢？也曾经建议过松本润，“你喜欢就种在山上呗？把树变小多麻烦，反正这整座山都是咱们的。”收获大白眼一枚，以及鄙视一句，“这叫艺术，是浸透了时间和岁月的艺术，懂不懂？”

 

不懂。

 

但这并不妨碍樱井翔欣赏松本润给盆栽剪枝时候的认真模样，以及觉得剪坏了之后懊恼的小表情。

 

他大概看一辈子都不会腻。

 

“我回来啦！”樱井翔突然出声，全神贯注的松本润果然被吓了一跳，手一抖，剪子就剪掉了一段本来应该留着的枝杈，小松树缺了一块。

 

“樱井翔！”丢下小剪子，松本润张牙舞爪地扑过来，双手夸张地掐着他的脖子，“你赔我的银针松！”

 

“赔不起，要不我以身相许吧？”

 

“嘁！连台词都不换一下，上次你就这么说，无聊！”松本润兴趣缺缺地松开手，假装很失落的样子。

 

“你要看的书可换到了哦！”樱井翔笑得像只偷到了粮食的小仓鼠，逗自己伴侣什么的，他能一直玩到老。

 

“那好吧，我就勉为其难的原谅你了。”松本润装模作样一扭头，像只骄傲的小孔雀。

 

别看外表上松本润跟樱井翔差不多大，实际上他要明年才满四百岁，在巨龙这个种族里，不过是个刚刚成年没多久的孩子。

 

樱井翔笑得宠溺，任凭松本润摘下他挂在腰带上的空间袋，看着他在里面翻来找去，不时掏出什么给他买的小礼物，发出阵阵惊呼。

 

五百年前，刚刚成年学会化形来到无尽海诸岛，打算进入砗磲城堡学魔法的樱井翔绝对想不到，有朝一日他会被自己养大的崽子吃得死死的。

 

不过，他心甘情愿。

 

“润，”见松本润翻得差不多了，樱井翔开口，把他的注意力从礼物和书籍上拉了回来，“我这次回砗磲郡，认识了两个有趣的家伙……”

 

 

 

 

直到巨龙回到家的时候，他认识的这两个“有趣的家伙”，依然迷失在砗磲城堡的图书馆中。

 

光一和剛，已经泡在这里将近一个月了。

 

第一周十分兴奋，一头扎进故纸堆，在摞成山的羊皮卷里翻找，拉着对方看文献上的各种奇葩记录。直到“七日之约”的时限快到了才暂时离开，回到旅馆。

 

第二周热情稍退，他们开始重点翻找跟“七日之约”有关的卷轴书籍。没有，没有，没有。

 

第二周到第三周之间，不用契约提醒，两个人开始越来越频繁地回到旅馆过夜，之前他们都是直接睡在图书馆里的，空间袋里有足够的干粮，吃腻了就打发打理图书的小学徒去食堂买点吃的，他们在休息室解决掉。

 

喝酒，打炮，更多的是发泄，发泄找不到线索的郁闷。反正“七日之约”的束缚是“两次性爱的最长间隔不得超过七天”，可没规定一定要每七天上一次床。

 

就在烦躁中，两个人继续查找着可能破解“七日之约”的线索，找到后来两个人都找糊涂了，很多卷轴似乎看过，又似乎没看过，但所有的文献都有一个共同的特点，没有提到哪怕一次“七日之约”。

 

这说不通啊！就算魔法学院为了防止学生误入歧途，收起了歪门邪道的魔法书籍，也不应该连只言片语都没有啊！

 

直到老图书馆员出差归来，拧着小学徒的耳朵找到光一和剛，他们两个才知道原因。

 

“两位，真是对不起！这小子不靠谱，给你们指错了地方，这里是专门给低年级生查阅资料的图书室，你们要找的资料在楼下。”

 

干你娘！

 

光一和剛对视一眼，同时从对方眼睛里看出了想要掐死这个小学徒的冲动，白白浪费了老子一个月的时间！

 

他们就说，享誉无尽海诸岛的砗磲城堡，甚至有巨龙从极西的舒俱来岛和沙弗莱岛飞过来申请入学，图书馆里怎么会尽是这样肤浅的魔法书籍！

 

感情这里是专门为低年级生准备的啊！那他妈能有跟禁咒和契约有关的记录才真是见了鬼了！

 

老图书馆员带领着他们从另外的门进入，为了表示歉意，还给了两人一人一把备用钥匙，图书馆里有通宵自习室，自习室中放着一张床和一张桌子，可以吃喝，如果真的想要研究什么课题，有些人带足了干粮可以在这里住上几个月。

 

钥匙不仅可以打开通宵自习室，还能打开图书馆里所有藏书室的门，只要不把图书带出去，整个图书馆任他们浏览。

 

从外表看去，占地面积很大的图书馆更像是一个碉堡，地上部分只有一层，对低年级学生开放。图书馆真正的重头戏在地下，地下建筑足有五层之多，面对中年级、高年级、准见习生和所有教师开放，非在校生也可以申请进入阅读图书。

 

砗磲城堡是十二年制的魔法学校，每个年级读三年，如果晋级考试不合格则再读三年，每年都可以申请跳级，同样需要通过晋级考试。

 

图书馆中，越是深入地底，藏书和论文研究的魔法就越高深，所以一来到地下，光一和剛就直奔最底层，他们决定从下往上找起。

 

如果连最底下都没有，上面就也不用翻了。

 

老旧的升降梯嘎吱嘎吱响，很多书籍都自带魔法，为了最大限度的保持书本的原状，不进行干扰，图书馆地下禁止使用任何咒语，而且这里用的都是最原始的机械装置，连照明的夜荧石都是工匠用锤子一个一个凿进墙里的。

 

到了图书馆最下层，光一和剛分头行动，一个书架一个书架地找过去，偌大的砗磲城堡图书馆地下五层只有他们两个读者，在书与书之间穿梭。

 

似乎刚刚来到这个图书馆时候的热情又被重新勾了起来，大呼小叫的声音又在地下室里响起来了。

 

“哇好破的地图！”

 

“什么？第一任精灵王还干过这样的事情？”

 

“剛，这本书是专门研究魅魔的！”

 

“居然还有一本龙语写成的《弥生记》？”

 

“在哪儿呢在哪儿呢？”

 

“喏，在这儿。”剛说完，就把手里古旧的书卷递给了光一。

 

“龙语啊……”手里拿着书，两个人对视一眼，想到了同一个家伙。

 

“他可真是个有意思的巨龙呢……”剛有些感叹。

 

光一则不客气地嘲笑起来，“是啊，我从来没见过飞那么低的巨龙。”肚子都快贴上城墙边竖起的瞭望塔楼了……

 

 

 

 

那时候正值光一和剛进入图书馆的第三周，郁闷至极的两个人将大部分时间都耗在了酒馆，不分白天黑夜的喝。

 

德鲁伊酒量不好只能喝度数非常低的果酒，白精灵擅长酿酒更擅长喝酒，暗精灵则几乎是酒缸里泡大的种族，是以一杯接一杯喝着烈酒的光一在喝得有些飘了之后，就开始挤兑剛的酒量。

 

反唇相讥，继续嘲讽，两人半是逗闷子半是赌气地你一言我一语，激情互怼，都没注意有个人端着一大杯麦酒坐到了他们对面。

 

“没想到砗磲郡现在也有如此恩爱的同性伴侣，二位可真让人羡慕啊！”那人趁着光一和剛喝酒的功夫，突然蹦出来这么一句。

 

“噗——”

 

“咳咳咳……”

 

光一一口烈酒喷了出去，狼狈擦嘴；剛把果酒喝到了鼻子里，咳嗽不断。

 

然后两人一起对这人怒目而视。

 

“你哪只眼睛看出来我们恩爱了？”

 

异口同声。

 

那人一扬眉毛，耸了耸肩，两手一摊，神情好像在说，“这么默契，还说不恩爱？”

 

赤裸裸的表情让两人为之气结，还是光一先开了口，“能不能别逗了，我是男的，他也是男的，我俩怎么可能结为伴侣？”

 

对方睁大了原本就不小的眼睛，满脸惊讶，“为什么男的和男的不能结为伴侣？我的终生伴侣就是男的呀！”

 

看见剛那一副“你有毛病？”的神色，他才反应过来，“哦对，我忘了，你们跟我们不一样来着。自我介绍一下，我叫樱井翔，因为没位子了，就来跟你们拼桌，我是巨龙一族，三周以前刚从舒俱来岛飞过来。”

 

哦，怪不得。光一和剛心里恍然。

 

跟所有种族都不一样，巨龙是唯一一种将同性伴侣视为跟异性伴侣同样神圣的结合方式，两个巨龙一旦认定对方是自己的终生伴侣，就要矢志不渝，不得背叛。

 

很多历史学者都猜测，巨龙之所以这样与众不同，应该是跟他们的繁衍方式有关，毕竟一个成年女性巨龙一次能生好多个蛋，而且成活率极高，巨龙们还生活在几乎与世隔绝的舒俱来岛和沙弗莱岛上，没有天敌，没有灾害，一点都不用担心种族延续不下去。

 

暗精灵这种压根没有婚姻概念的族群暂且放在一边，兽人族、人类、白精灵和德鲁伊，都把异性之间结为伴侣的行为视作最神圣，因为这样才能够繁衍后代，不至于遭受灭族之痛。

 

种族发展早期，频仍的自然灾害和战乱，让他们把“不努力繁衍我们的存在终有一天会消失在这个世界上”这种恐惧，深深地烙印在了基因中，尤其是德鲁伊，因为孕育一个后代实在是太困难，同性之间的爱恋，在这个种族中是不可饶恕的罪行。

 

而巨龙呢，他们压根没有这种顾虑，所以在其他种族看来，这些大家伙的婚姻观简直自由到了令人匪夷所思的程度。

 

虽然理解了对方为什么把两个吵嘴的男人当成了打情骂俏，但是这并不能抵消光一和剛的恼火之心。

 

他们决定报复。

 

还别说，这俩人在往外冒坏水这件事上，真正是默契惊人。

 

一副夸张的恍然大悟样子，光一也把眼睛瞪得大大的，“哦——这么一说，我想起来了，三周以前飞得特别低的那个深红色巨龙，就是你吧？”

 

“对啊对啊，我当时还纳闷呢，以前巨龙在天上飞，我只能看见巴掌大那么一只，还以为这个种族名字跟体型无关呢，看见樱井桑我才知道，原来不是那么回事啊！”

 

“是呀，樱井桑，真的非常感谢你，让我们知道了巨龙的真实大小。”

 

“啊还有个事，樱井桑，我好像当时看见你的肚子擦上瞭望塔的尖顶了，没受伤吧？”

 

“应该没问题吧，毕竟巨龙皮糙肉厚……”

 

要是时光回溯之术真的存在，樱井翔一定会回到十分钟前，给自己一个大嘴巴子扇掉那该死的好奇心，随便找个其他什么人一起拼桌，而不是被这一对奇怪的德鲁伊暗精灵组合吸引，坐到他们对面还贸然开口吐槽。

 

都说暗精灵挤兑人时候的嘴皮子溜，没想到德鲁伊的战斗力也这么强啊！

 

巨龙脸涨得通红，然而也不敢有任何动作。不是因为敬重德鲁伊，不是因为自己年纪更大所以不跟他们一般见识，仅仅是因为……他打不过。

 

任何一个都打不过，别说两个加一块了。

 

也不是光一和剛的魔法造诣比樱井翔这个火系魔导师还要高，而是巨龙在化作人形的时候身体就跟人类一样脆弱，再加上念书的时候他就年年武术这门课程不及格，近距离对上这么两个人，他肯定还没来得及变身就会被秒掉。

 

想问樱井翔是怎么看出来光一和剛都是魔武双修的高手的？暗精灵自不必说，在长袍里穿着一件穿山豚皮铠、法杖上血腥味浓重的德鲁伊，也绝对是个扯了外套提刀就能砍人的狠角色。

 

因此，樱井宝宝心里苦，但樱井宝宝没法说，连屁都不敢放一个。

 

等到俩人发泄够了，还只能陪着笑脸解释一番外加提议请二位喝酒以便赔礼道歉云云。

 

去买酒的时候身后的两个人依旧喋喋不休。

 

“也太怂了吧，这么嘲讽都不敢爆发一下，难道巨龙的胆子跟体型成反比么？”

 

“这我就不知道了，不过真是新鲜，我头一次听说巨龙会恐高的。恐高啊，这可……”

 

“怎么，你对恐高有意见？”

 

“呜哇剛你好凶！难道你也恐高？”

 

“对啊老子恐高！德鲁伊又不用在天上飞，恐高怎么了？”

 

“呃……我也没在天上飞过，我也不知道我恐不恐高……”

 

“就是嘛，话说巨龙居然恐高诶……”

 

“咚！”两大杯麦酒重重顿在了木头桌子上，打断了他俩的叽叽歪歪。

 

“你们他妈的有完没完了！？”青筋在太阳穴的位置上跳动，樱井翔真的忍无可忍了，良好的教养再加上打不过的事实让他选择暂且忍下这口气，没想到这两个还越说越来劲了！

 

妈了个逼的，死就死吧！让老子出了这口恶气再说！

 

想象中的战斗并没有发生，见巨龙发了火，德鲁伊和暗精灵还没心没肺地笑了起来，招呼他坐下喝酒，最后三个人喝得五迷三道，勾肩搭背地走出酒馆，一醉泯恩仇。

 

接下来的一段时间，巨龙、德鲁伊和暗精灵从互不待见的陌生人进化为酒友，樱井翔要等着他预订的武器做好，光一和剛想发泄找不到线索的郁闷，于是三个大老爷们就经常相约酒馆，喝酒扯皮，听樱井翔说自己这些年的经历，说到自己把一手养大的孩子变成终生伴侣的时候，剛没觉得有什么，光一却吹了个口哨。

 

“行啊小翔，这么禁断的爱恋！”

 

看樱井翔的表情，似乎是，很受用？一副努力让自己不要太得意地笑出声的模样。

 

再瞟一眼旁边啥反应都没有的剛，光一无语了。行吧，看来这在德鲁伊和巨龙看来，都不是个事儿。难道是自己太少见多怪了？

 

胡思乱想间，另外两个有着喜好美食这一共同爱好的吃货们早就侃起别的话题了。

 

武器打造好了，樱井翔也就跟光一和剛告了别，还邀请他们有机会去他家中做客，他非常想把“他的润”介绍给二位。

 

说起这个“润”，樱井翔满脸都是温柔，都快拧出水来了。

 

披着红袍的魔导师全身燃起了火焰，火团越来越大，冲天而起，深红色的巨龙带着一片巨大的阴影越飞越远，好长时间以后，才消失不见。

 

呃，因为飞得太低。

 

 

 

 

翻着这本龙语《弥生记》，光一自然而然地就想起了那个名叫樱井翔的家伙。一边跟剛聊着，一边随意向后翻去，翻过了《创世章》，翻过了《龙之章》，《万物章》、《众生章》、《海之章》，还有本应该是最后的《暗之章》，却没有翻到头。

 

最后的最后，还有一页。

 

这页的纸跟整本书的用纸都不一样，更加古老，却……更加坚韧。上面也不是龙语，而是另一种文字铸就的篇章。

 

是瑟因斯教宣称的“神文”，只有红衣主教以上的神职人员才有资格学习，其余信徒如果偷偷学习，会被视为是对神明最大的亵渎，将施以死刑。

 

不过这种文字，光一认识，剛也认识。德鲁伊受瑟因斯教尊敬，这些神棍几乎把这个种族当成了半神一样的存在，那学习他们神明的语言自然没有什么不妥。光一是跟着他父亲学的，至于堂本光生先生是跟着谁学的，那就不得而知了。

 

所以他们俩看着最后一页上的内容都没什么障碍。前面整本书都是龙语印刷体，只有这最后一页是手写的，还是好几个不同的笔迹。

 

“公元51244年5月5日，‘梅林’这个地方，建成了！”

 

“公元51295年6月27日，上帝啊，本以为这里是天堂，没想到就是无尽的地狱！”

 

“公元52002年8月13日，毁灭吧，毁灭吧，一切都毁灭吧……”

 

“公元520……”

 

最后一句话记录了一半，就被一大块黑色的污渍给盖住了，凑到鼻子前面闻了闻，光一脸色难看了起来。

 

这黑色的污渍，是干涸的血。

 

“公元？这是什么纪年法？跟咱们的梅林历是一样的吗？”似乎是在自言自语，又似乎是在说给光一听，剛喃喃道。

 

“大概吧……不过这个文明存在的时间也真是够长久的，五万多年诶！”其实光一被记录里的这些话搞得有些毛骨悚然，所以他听见剛在念叨以后马上接口，拼命想要转移注意力。

 

“是，是啊……”剛比光一还害怕，因为他知道的比光一多，德鲁伊之间一直流传着一个谣言——这个世界真的是由神制造出来的，神明曾经真实存在过。

 

上帝是谁？天堂在哪？地狱又是什么地方？“‘梅林’这个地方，建成了！”还有什么比这句话更能强有力地证明，神明创造了世界呢？

 

想到这里，剛一个哆嗦，首先想到的是，万万不能让那帮瑟因斯教的信徒见到这页书，否则那帮疯子绝对会用这个当借口发动圣战的！一百多年前小部分地区的生灵涂炭，今后决不能演变出更大的面积。

 

抢过光一手里的书，剛果断撕下了最后一页。这一页也不牢固，好像是什么人将这张纸裁剪成书页的大小，匆忙粘到最后一页上的，他没费什么力气就扯了下来，连撕扯痕迹都是整齐的。

 

将带着血迹的纸张塞到自己的空间袋里，确认《弥生记》本身没有被破坏，剛这才松了一口气。

 

“你干嘛？”光一不解，皱起了眉头。

 

“瑟因斯教。”

 

“……明白了。”

 

 

 

 

随后的几天寻找，两个人都有些心不在焉。剛是想着纸上的内容和一些只有德鲁伊之间流传的古老传说想得头都痛了，光一则是纯粹被一脑门子官司的剛吸引了注意力，从没有见过德鲁伊这么魂不守舍，平时都是一副从容淡定的模样，连“七日之约”这样的诅咒都没有让他乱了方寸。

 

又过了一周，他们不得不承认，砗磲城堡并没有他们想要的资料，仅有的几篇古老的论文，都是在研究契约史的时候顺便提了一嘴，连那本描写“七日之约”最多的书籍中，都只是把重点放在了猜测其起源这方面。

 

没办法，两个人只好归还了钥匙之后从图书馆里出来，退掉了旅馆的房间，准备去找校长要回大野智的号角之后，直接前往后槽牙海湾找塞壬。

 

本来一切都顺顺利利的。

 

本来可以直接去砗磲城堡的。

 

本来中途不需要拐进任何一个岔路的。

 

奈何好奇心害死猫，暗精灵喜欢凑热闹的作死性子掌控了光一。

 

因为他偶然瞥见，一条小巷子里张开了个之前从没有过的空间门，门里面隐约能看出来是个非常繁华的集市。

 

揪住一个匆匆前来的路人问了问，得到他不耐烦的告知以后，光一有些跃跃欲试，他想进集市里看看。

 

这是很多种族里的人，一辈子都难能赶上一次的“海市”。

 

世人用“海市蜃楼”来形容虚无缥缈的空中楼阁，但其实，“海市”和“蜃楼”，也是无尽海诸岛上的两种不同的买卖场所。

 

“蜃楼”由白银之手的成员们经营，专门销赃用；而“海市”就更加神秘了，传说这个巨大的集市由塞壬和人鱼共同经营，然而这只不过是无知之人的断章取义。真正的“海市”存在于一片特殊的空间中，掌控者未知，所有者未知，维持秩序者未知，对“海市”有一些了解的人都知道，这个集市十年内只开张一次，时间不固定，地点不固定，开放时长一般是十天。

 

集市里只有你想不到的，没有你买不到的，大量白银之手、假面舞会的交易都在“海市”开市期间达成，然而骑士团却对“海市”毫无办法，更为其增添了神秘感。

 

暗精灵有很多见不得光的手段，所需的材料一般地方买不到，所以偶然撞见海市开张，光一说什么都要进去看一眼。

 

如果他知道，这一趟“海市”之旅，会造成什么样的后果的话，那么就算有人告诉光一，他母亲就在集市中，光一宁可砍下自己那条腿，也绝不会往空间门里迈哪怕一步。

 

只可惜，预言术和先知，只存在于神话故事里，暗精灵并不能看见未来。

 

当时他只是拽起明显不怎么情愿的剛，兴冲冲跨进了空间门。

 

 

——TBC

 

 

 

**诸岛小百科：**

 

NO.5

巨龙：几乎都生活在舒俱来岛和沙弗莱岛上，两座岛之间有很窄的海峡隔开，巨龙有不同的氏族，但只有一个种类。寿命在五千岁左右，三百岁成年，成年之后方可随意变换形态，成年之前的巨龙幼崽十分脆弱，为了保护自己，从蛋里孵出来后，幼龙会变幻成见到的第一个种族的样子。巨龙之岛物产丰富，普通的船只无法跨越咆哮海到达巨龙双岛，只有成年巨龙可以飞跃咆哮海来到无尽海诸岛。主要以鱼类为食，卵生且兄弟姐妹众多，因为血脉过于霸道，几乎没有混血诞生过。巨龙不反对同性结合，但两个巨龙一旦确立伴侣关系，就是一辈子，除非伴侣死亡，否则不允许背叛。所有巨龙都是火系魔法的天才，其他魔法学习的难易程度因龙而异。

 

**——摘自《弥生记》龙之章2.1-1**


End file.
